


The Perils of Accepting Candy From Strangers

by Paleturtle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paleturtle/pseuds/Paleturtle
Summary: In which Murasakibara disregards advice about the perils of accepting sweets from strangers, Himuro is ready to beat up a gang, and Nijimura is resigned to stopping along the way.
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya & Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 14





	The Perils of Accepting Candy From Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> I read the english translations of the Replace V novel a few days ago, in which Himuro and Nijimura meet in America, and get involved in a lot of badass fighting. After that, this plot bunny just refused to leave my head, leading to this fic. It's set after the events of Last Game, but rest assured, there are almost no spoilers. This is my first Kuroko no Basuke fic ever, so please forgive any inaccuracies. I just can't emphasize this enough, but kudos and comments are really really appreciated! I hope you have fun reading. 
> 
> If you would like to read the novel, here's the link:  
> https://chippokenabokura.tumblr.com/post/87588914248/1st-g-of-replace-v-a-translation-part-1-of-2

Murasakibara Atsushi was currently contemplating a once-in-a-lifetime crisis. A crisis which, he decided, was solely Muro-chin's fault. Atsushi had left school early, to replenish his depleted stock of Nerunerunerune candy. Which was quite a regular occurrence, except that he had forgotten to bring his wallet along. And since Muro-chin had taken the day off (he had mentioned the reason, but Atsushi had been too busy devouring chips to pay attention), no one had accompanied him or at least reminded him to bring along his wallet from the dorms. Yes, Atsushi decided, this was all Muro-chin's fault. He debated going back to the dorms to get his wallet but eventually decided that it was honestly too long a distance to walk. He could also just leave without buying candy, but then he would have to wait till the cafeteria break the next day to restock, and going that long without snacks was an unbearable prospect. After ten minutes of deep consideration, Atsushi felt that the best method would be to call Muro-chin, ask him to come over and pay for the candy. This way, he wouldn't have to walk, he'd get candy, and anyways, this troublesome situation was Muro-chin's fault.

Meanwhile, a hooded stranger had been observing Murasakibara for a long time from a shadowy alleyway. It had been the Yosen uniform that had initially caught his attention, not to mention the unusual height of the person wearing it. At first, such a giant had hardly seemed a wise target, but after more than nine minutes of observation, he had reached the conclusion that the person, despite his intimidating appearance, was nothing more than a candy lover. A candy lover, who possibly had forgotten to bring money, and thus was gloomily standing outside the convenience store. An easy prey, decided the stranger, fingering a giant bag of Nerunerunerune candy, each piece stuffed with enough tranquilizer to knock out an adult human. He pulled off his hood, put on his most appealing smile, and headed over towards the purple-headed giant.

Murasakibara had just begun to dial the number on his phone when he heard someone calling out. Looking towards the source of the noise, he saw the sight of his dreams, a large packet of Nerunerunerune candy, floating at the mouth of an alleyway. The stranger holding the treasure continued to smile widely at him as he opened up the pack and offered him a couple of pieces, saying, "Here, want some of this candy? You seem hungry." Murasakibara immediately nodded with delight and moved towards the alleyway where the stranger stood to take the sweets. For a fraction of a second, he remembered Himuro lecturing him, "Atsushi, when I'm not around, make sure you don't accept sweets from strangers, okay?". But then, he overruled the thought because Muro-chin probably wasn't warning him about nice, kind people like this person. And also, Muro-chin fussed too much about unimportant stuff. So, he happily unwrapped the candy and stuffed them into his mouth. The strange flavor was one he hadn't tasted before, but that only heightened his desire to try more of the candies. 

The would-be kidnapper sweatdropped as he observed his target inhale at least five sweets before showing signs of dizziness. Hell, two should have been more than enough to knock anyone out! He finally breathed a sigh of relief as the seventh candy caused the giant to topple over, fast asleep. He blessed the deserted streets as he exerted all his strength to try and move a sleeping Murasakibara. Soon realizing the futility of the effort, he rang up his friends. It was not something he was inclined to do, but it was not like he had an option, and anyway, the ransom for a rich brat from Yosen would be pretty high, even after splitting it amongst the gang. He pocketed the phone his unconscious target had dropped, noting with relief that the brat hadn't yet made a call. After all, timing was of paramount importance during a kidnapping.

  
………………………………………………….

  
Fast-forwarding to a few hours later,

  
In another cozy café in Akita, completely unaware of the fiasco currently underway, sat Himuro Tatsuya and Nijimura Shuuzou. The latter had come over to Japan to visit his relations in Akita and had decided to meet up with a chance friend while in town. Currently, they were sharing a laugh about the antics of the Generation of Miracles. 

  
"Man, I didn't expect that you'd be Murasakibara's captain in high school. Is that brat as much a snacks addict as ever?"

  
"More so, possibly. Everyone on the team insists that I spoil Atsushi way too much. But honestly, that big baby is kinda adorable at times. Can you believe that he insists that he hates basketball after he tried playing with a broken arm? And he still hangs around at practice, even though Coach exempted him on account of his injury. All the while mumbling that he's there only for the free candy in my bag."

  
"How do you even _have_ enough candy in your bag? Forget it, I'm not gonna ask. But that match against Jabberwock sure was impressive, though. I was amazed at how far those brats from middle school have grown up."

  
"Hmm, I guess… though I'm not sure if Atsushi can be left on his own without supervision. There was this time he tried eating snow and caught a cold…"

  
"That… '- Nijimura was cut off by the chime of a phone ringing. Himuro threw him an apologetic look, saying "Speak of the devil, it's Atsushi…". 

Nijimura waved off the apology as he sipped his coffee. It was probably nothing serious since it was Murasakibara they were talking about, after all. But that particular assumption was brought to a swift end, as he watched all color vanish from his friend's face. Himuro's visible eye was burning with fury and the chilling aura surrounding him seemed to erase the cozy warmth of the café. Nijimura gulped involuntarily, Himuro currently seemed more enraged than Nijimura had ever seen him. And considering how angry he was when he heard that Mike had been kidnapped during their first meeting in America, that was saying a lot. He was about to ask what had happened when Himuro made a noise of assent and cut the call, hissing, "Atsushi got kidnapped by a freaking gang. And they want ransom, within the next two hours."  
"So, just like the last time?" _Why do thugs get involved every time I meet Tatsuya? Is this guy a magnet for them, seriously? More like, just what the hell was Murasakibara doing to get himself kidnapped?! He is freaking 208 cm, for Gods' sake!! Just how stupidly strong would a gang have to be to kidnap that giant?!_  
"Yes, except that they gave out their location without me having to ask. Now well, let us pick up Atsushi, shall we?"  
Nijimura sighed again as he got up, it seemed that he'd be 'stopping on the way' again before visiting his relatives. He decided to give a last shot at a non-violent resolution, though.  
"Tatsuya, you sure we shouldn't contact the school or the police? How much ransom were they asking anyway?"  
"No, this will be faster, trust me. And even if I had half the money they were asking, it'd all have been spent on that idiot's snacks anyway...Damn, I _knew_ I shouldn't have left him on his own!"  
Nijimura sighed again. Not that he'd admit it openly, but he was worried for the brat too. Well, he reflected, it was technically the gang that deserved sympathy more, considering the metaphorical clouds of doom hovering above his friend's beautiful face.

  
…………………………………………………………………….

A week later, when the entire Generation of Miracles and Momoi had begrudgingly gathered at Maji Burger to have a 'chat', as Akashi put it (much to general shock) …  
Akashi turned to Murasakibara, who was munching through a pile of chips and cakes and asked pleasantly, "Nijimura san gave me a call yesterday. I gathered from the conversation that you got kidnapped for ransom by the yakuza?"  
Aomine promptly spat out his drink, Kise and Momoi squealed with shock, "SERIOUSLY?!!", Midorima dropped his lucky item and even Kuroko's deadpan face took on an expression of interest.  
Unaffected by the general uproar the question had caused, Murasakibara replied lazily, "Yep ~. I don't really remember what happened since I slept through most of it but Muro-chin beat them all up later, so it was cool. I wish I didn't get scolded so much though…"  
Having coughed up a storm, Aomine finally managed to get the words out, "By ' _Muro-chin_ ', you mean that teammate of yours who looks like a girl?! That guy doesn't look like he could kill a damn fly!"  
Murasakibara looked at Aomine with a faint air of disapproval, "Mine-chin, that's mean. Muro-chin is strong. And he can be really scary sometimes."  
Kuroko ignored Aomine's protests, as he asked, "Incidentally, what did you get scolded about, Murasakibara kun?"  
"Accepting candy from strangers, Kuro-chin. I promised Muro-chin I'd never do it again. Anyway, it's just not worth the trouble…"  
Really, that was true, Atsushi mused. It wasn't nice seeing Muro-chin get so worried, and then he'd never be allowed to go out alone to buy candy again. Oh well, seems like Aka- chin and Kuro-chin understood. He shouldn't have expected Mine-chin and Kise-chin to understand it, anyway. Now if Mido-chin and Sa-chin could stop lecturing him too, he could finish his snacks in peace.


End file.
